Flightless Bird
by SuperSkylar
Summary: The story of a seemingly perfect woman, Nora Bondevik, and how falling in love changed her life for the better and the worse. - Nyotalia fan-fiction, human names, shoujo-ai/yuri, DenNor, & SuNor. Contains violence, coarse language, and adult content. -


I have always spoken about how much I despise ignorance, and yet, here I am, perhaps the most ignorant woman on the planet.

I know the consequences of love—the sacrifices that have to be made. And so I told myself: Don't fall in love. And you know what? It worked, most of the time. Sometimes, however, things that we can't control occur. Love is one of those things.

I suppose if I wasn't so naïve, I would have prepared myself for that day. Looking back, I realize that in actuality, that was the day that truly changed my life.

* * *

Emma had been… unusually affectionate the past few days. Though she had always been an affectionate woman, I could tell something was wrong. It was practically radiating off of her, the negativity. I had chosen not to ask her, for she always told me… eventually. Even if it wasn't immediately, she always did.

I was in the parlor, composing a letter to Lukas, asking how he and Magnus had been doing. We were weak, Lukas and I. Depending on Magnus, we were falling, for he was falling too. It was a dark time for Norwegians and Danes alike, and we were desperate. Desperate for something—anything—to get us on our feet again; I could feel death nearing, reaching out dangerously, its talons barely missing.

Emma entered the room quickly, her face mangled into several different expressions, each representing different emotions: anger, fear, sadness, anxiety. I stood, shocked at the display of such dark emotions from the usually jovial Dane. I… I was afraid. We had been fighting with Berwald and the like for some time then, so I wasn't quite sure what to expect. But whatever I was expecting definitely wasn't what I received.

* * *

Emma and I made love quite vigorously that night, knowing that it may be the last time we ever saw each other again. Sure, perhaps we would have _seen _each other again, but seeing isn't everything.

So there we sat, fingers intertwined, in the back of a carriage, carrying us to our destination. We sat across from Magnus and Lukas, who quite obviously took the news differently than us. Whereas Emma and I reveled in the waning hours we had together, the latter got into a vicious fight, and were avoiding speaking to each other. Occasionally Magnus would look wistfully at Lukas, who paid him no matter. He was too preoccupied by staring out of the window, thinking, about God only knows what.

It seemed that the journey to the Oresund was way shorter than it should have been, for in what seemed like seconds, we arrived. Tears involuntarily streamed down my cheeks as Emma gave my hand a tight squeeze, a fleeting attempt to assure me it was going to be fine. But I knew she was lying. She hated to see me cry, and yet… There we stood, both crying.

As Emma wrapped an arm around me, the Swedish man before us stepped forward, announcing simply, "It's time."

I think that simple three word statement made me loose all composure, for next thing I knew, I was burying my face in Emma's jacket, begging her in Danish to not allow them to take me. Amongst my sniffling, I managed to look over at Magnus, who appeared as if he had taken a sword straight through the heart.

"We had a deal, Dane," Berwald said icily. "Hand 'em over." He glared at Lukas and me darkly, waiting to claim his prize. Us—humans, people—sold, given away, like property.

"Emma." I looked up to the best of my ability, seeing my love fogged by the translucent fluids pouring from my eyes. "Emma, darling, please, you can't let them take me! You j-just can't! What about me, w-what about _us_, and everything we've been through!?" I began panicking, losing the ability to speak coherent sentences, the only word exiting my mouth being her name.

Clearly Lukas was the only one of us unaffected by the entire situation, for he kept his composure and took Berwald's hand, allowing the Swede to lead him forward.

Magnus lurched forward, but stopped, letting his self-control get the best of him. "Lukas?" he called desperately, but to no avail. Lukas walked on, ignoring his lover's plea.

Despite my fantasy telling me otherwise, I knew that if Lukas was leaving, I too would have to follow. At this point I was screaming, practically hollering Emma's name as Susanne was forced to remove me from the former's embrace, wrapping her arms around my torso and dragging me away.

At this point, I'd gone mad, screaming and crying, struggling to escape her arms and be embraced by my beloved. Susanne cursed at me, doing her best keep a hold on me. I nearly escaped too. Nearly.

Watching Magnus run over to restrain Emma, tears staining her cheeks as she called after me, did something to me. It caused the rest of the world to go mute, our surroundings turning black, leaving just the two of us, illuminated by the light of divorce.

The last I saw of Emma for the next twenty or so years was then. Like that. That's how I remembered her: Tears streaming down her face, shouting for me, attempting to run to me, only to be held back by the man who took my world. _Our world._

I remember being hauled onto a boat and pulled into a cabin accommodated by furniture and various other adornments. Perhaps I would have marveled in its beauty if it weren't for me going absolutely insane.

I think it got sort of foggy after that. I recall Berwald uttering something, and Lukas staring at me as Susanne brought her hand to my cheek in a slap. I think maybe I blacked out or something of the sort, because I don't quite remember what happened during the trip to Sweden. Now that I think about it, I did black out. I don't know if it was because of the slap, the pressure of the previous day, or the general shock of the separation. All I can remember is the world slowly dimming into obscurity, the only thing present in my head is a voice. A voice I'd grown so dependable on over the years.

"_Nora."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi lovely people! How was your day? I bet it was fabulous! Or at least I hope it was… Eheh… Well, I feel a bit guilty for not uploading this earlier, for I've been hesitating about posting for some time now. Fortunately, I'm over that! Now, first of all, I'd like to say that there's going to be a lot of head canons in this story, so if you're not cool with other people's opinions, I'd suggest clicking the back button now. Okay, and another thing I'd like to say—or inform, rather—is Denmark's human name. People, I'm going to say this once and hopefully you can take my word for it (because I can't find the link to the post): MATHIAS IS NOT DENMARK'S HUMAN NAME! Really, Himaruya never even _suggested _that name! TVTropes started that, and now every Hetalia fan thinks that's his name. I'm not sure why, but that's always been a pet peeve of mine… The given names Himaruya suggested for Denmark are Magnus, Andersen, Christensen, Arnesen, Simon, Abel, Mikkel, and Bertram. The only surname was Densen, not Køhler. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think Mathias it a totally sexy name and all, but I'm just trying to get the news out there.

All right folks, I've got to stop before this A.N. gets too lengthy, but hey, I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed too! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, for it encourages me to keep writing. Well, until next time, bye-bye! (Oh, and it case you couldn't tell, Lukas is the name I'm using for Norway, Susanne for Nyo!Sweden, Emma for Nyo!Denmark, and Nora for Nyo!Norway.)

~SuperSkylar


End file.
